Of Growing Up and Moving On
by Tehnuki
Summary: "I gave up on you a long time ago, Inuyasha. I've grown up and I've moved on."


**A/N: So, since my first attempt at a chapter fic failed miserably, I've switched gears and decided to try writing related one-shots to start with. This is the first. It's a bit on the short side, but I think I did a pretty decent job for my first try. So, if you like, and want more, please review. =]**

**Rated for language and mentions of sexual situations/behavior to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Co. is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I own nothing except the plot and I do not make a profit from any of this. So please, don't sue. **

* * *

**Of Growing Up and Moving On**

"_You bitch!" _

Kagome gasped and took several quick steps back, bumping into Sango and the others as they walked into camp, staring wide-eyed at a furious Inuyasha.

_Oh no..._

Sango caught Kagome to keep her from falling, tossing a glare in Inuyasha's direction. "Inuyasha! What is your problem?"

"Why don't you ask that bitch," he growled viciously as he stalked closer to the trembling miko next to her.

Kagome began to shake slightly, anxiety starting to overtake her. _How did he find out? I bathed and washed my clothes before I came back!_

Sango turned to Kagome. "What is he talking about, Kagome?"

"I-I have no idea. I just came back from taking a bath," she breathed, her chest tightening as panic began to set in.

"The fuck you did! I saw you- "

Sango gasped. "Inuyasha! You were spying on her while she was bathing!?"

"It's a good fucking thing I did! That bastard Sesshomaru was there _helping her take off her fucking clothes!"_

Sango and Shippo gasped and Miroku raised a brow. Sango stared at Kagome, shock apparent on her face.

Kagome turned several deep shades of red as she glared at Inuyasha. Shippo bounded over to her and tugged on her skirt. "Kagome? Is it true? Why were you with Sesshomaru?"

Before she could respond, Inuyasha interrupted with a snort. "Why else? She's his filthy whore."

Everyone gasped, including Miroku, who was about to reprimand him, but Kagome spoke first as her anger quickly overtook her anxiety.

"I am not Sesshomaru's _whore_, Inuyasha. If you must know, even though it is none of your business, Sesshomaru was helping me undress because I couldn't do it by myself and Sango was with Miroku and Shippo gathering firewood! I needed help and he was nice enough to offer his assistance!" She yelled.

"And why the hell couldn't you do it yourself!?"

Kagome paled, suddenly realizing her mistake. _Gah! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I can't tell them the truth! Lie, Kagome, lie your little ass off!_

"I uh…hurt my shoulder a few days ago…when we fought that badger youkai! I fell, remember? When I fell, I landed on my shoulder and hurt it. I can't lift my arm without it hurting. All Sesshomaru did was help me get my arm out of my shirt sleeve."

_Ha! There! Take that!_

Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared at her. "Is that so?"

"Yes, it is."

"Which shoulder?"

"Left."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "You were carrying your pack on your left shoulder earlier, and you've carried Shippo non-stop for the last two days."

_Son of a…_

"That's why I couldn't lift my arm! It was hurting, baka!"

"Okay, fine. Why didn't he leave after helping you? Why did he strip down, too, and climb into the onsen with you!? Why did you _let him touch you!?" _Inuyasha all but shrieked.

Everyone's jaw dropped, all eyes turning to the miko, who was now beet red.

"Well?" Inuyasha said roughly.

Kagome balled her fists, her anger beating out her embarrassment once again as she turned on Inuyasha.

"Fine, Inuyasha. You want to know the truth? I'll tell you! My shoulder isn't really hurt. I _asked_ Sesshomaru to meet me at the onsen. I _let_ him take my clothes off! I _invited_ him to join me in the spring! I _gave him permission_ to touch me! _And I enjoyed every damn minute of it!" _

She was now inches from Inuyasha, nearly nose-to-nose, shaking with fury. Inuyasha wisely took a step back.

"Are you happy now, Inuyasha? Is that what you wanted to hear? I'm sleeping with your brother. And I love it. And you know what? There isn't a damn thing you can do or say about it or cry betrayal, because you run to Kikyo every time you catch her scent on the wind like some bitch in heat. I gave up on you a long time ago, Inuyasha. I've grown up and I've moved on."

Kagome turned to walk away, but whipped around with a sneer.

"Oh, and by the way, in less than a month, I'll officially be your sister-in-law, so Sesshomaru has _every_ right to touch me, you ass! Now suck it up and fucking _deal with it!"_

* * *

**A/N: So, that's it! What do you think? Like? No like? Drop me a review. Anything is welcome, even flames. **


End file.
